


The Inevitable Ritual

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rituals, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Hermione suggests that she and Harry perform a ritual together, and it changes everything.





	The Inevitable Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hphet's mini-fest.

Harry Potter had fantasized many times over the years about losing his virginity, but he'd never thought it would happen quite like this.

Hermione Granger's involvement wasn't the biggest shock. While she wasn't the most common co-star in those fantasies, her familiar face had certainly popped into his head more than once while he was having a wank. He usually felt ashamed afterwards, both because she was his close friend and because he knew Ron fancied her. That shame never stopped him from finishing though. 

Ron was out of the picture now, he and Hermione's relationship fizzling out after only a few weeks. That was good, because it meant Harry was free to enjoy the sight, sound and feel of Hermione riding him.

Proving beyond any doubt that Snape had been right all along about him being a dunderhead, he'd tried to talk her out of going through with this ritual when she first told him about it. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive, or that the idea of losing his virginity to her didn't immediately get his heart racing. He was just afraid she would wind up regretting her choice. 

While she pretended she was doing it as much for her benefit as his own, he knew it wasn't true. Hermione had always supported him however she could, even if it put her in mortal danger. He was the one who'd had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside his head for most of his life, so of course it was him who had the most to gain from a ritual that would cleanse his magic of any residual dark taint. Though she wouldn't admit to it, he had no doubt she had searched for and studied this ritual specifically to help him.

Hermione had calmly swatted away any objections he offered, and eventually he asked himself why the hell he was trying to talk his beautiful best friend out of having sex with him. He could probably count the number of times he'd won an argument with her on one hand, and he was presently thanking Merlin he'd given in and stopped trying to win this one.

So yes, he'd certainly stroked himself a time or two (or three, or four) while imagining being underneath Hermione, but never once in those fantasies had there been runes drawn on his chest, or an elderly witch in the room with them. She was there to oversee the ritual, and standing there while she carefully drew those runes on his bare chest was one of the most awkward moments of his entire life. He'd cast several uncertain glances her way when he'd first taken his trousers off, but she'd retreated behind a curtain to give them privacy and had not been seen or heard from since. Eventually he'd been able to forget she was even there and focus solely on enjoying this entirely new side of his best friend.

The ritual didn't specify a sex position, but Hermione had suggested she get on top. That wasn't a surprise to Harry. Honestly, it seemed fitting that she would want to take charge and be in control. She was pleased when he immediately agreed, but he didn't see any reason to do otherwise. He _really_ didn't see any reason to do otherwise once she started moving atop him. The sight of her breasts bouncing along with her movements was one he was never going to forget.

"How does it feel, Harry?" she asked, forcing him out of his breast-induced trance. He wasn't sure what the appropriate response was. It truthfully was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced, but how to put that into words? He'd never been very eloquent, but he wanted Hermione to know not only how incredible this felt, but how much he appreciated what she was doing for him.

"It's brilliant," he said. It sounded so inadequate to his own ears that he rushed to say more. "Perfect. It's perfect, just like you. Thank you." He looked up at her as he spoke, hoping that even if he wasn't able to express himself verbally, she could look into his eyes and see how he was feeling.

Her ear to ear grin allowed him to relax, confident that he'd gotten his point across one way or another. She leaned down to kiss him, and it felt like she was using that kiss to send a message of her own. They'd kissed a couple of times before they started, but those had been tentative kisses shared with a friend. There was no hesitation here, no fleeting contact before they quickly pulled back. She didn't show any signs of pulling her lips away from his any time soon, and that was just fine with him. If their previous kisses had been friendly pecks, this was a passionate kiss between lovers. 

Harry moaned into Hermione's mouth and gave her arse a squeeze. He'd never appreciated how nice her bum actually was until they'd spent so much time hunting Horcruxes together, but it had become a more frequent focus of his fantasies ever since. He hadn't gotten a good look at it fully bared yet, so he settled for running his hands over her cheeks while she rode him. There'd be plenty of time to feast his eyes on her bum later, or so he hoped. They still hadn't established whether this would only be a one time thing and they'd just go back to being best friends after the ritual, but he didn't know if he'd ever be able to look at her after this without remembering what it felt like to be underneath her.

She started rocking her hips back and forth urgently, her eyes closed and she started moaning. Hermione Granger moaning in ecstasy was without question the most wonderful sound Harry had ever heard. 

Her moaning soon got even louder, to the point that Harry looked over at the door nervously even though the room was warded for privacy. Despite his lack of experience, he had no trouble recognizing her orgasm when it hit. She had turned out to be a very vocal lover indeed.

Harry had always been very strong-willed, but this had tested even his resolve. He'd been determined to hold on until he was sure that Hermione was taken care of, and now that she'd very loudly let him know that he'd succeeded, he felt free to stop fighting the inevitable. 

There wasn't much point in warning her, since the ritual wasn't complete until he finished inside of her. He just grunted and let go, keeping his eyes open throughout his orgasm so he could keep looking at her. He didn't think he could ever get enough of looking at Hermione's naked body, but right now he was more interested in the expression on her pretty face. Their eyes met, and she gave him a wide smile. He'd seen similar smiles on her face over the years, but this one felt different.

She cuddled into his side when they were done, but the relaxed mood was rudely interrupted when the old witch walked back into view. She ignored the embarrassed young adults and performed her tests, and once she was satisfied the ritual had worked as intended she nodded and left without a word.

Harry knew he and Hermione had much to talk about, but he wasn't in the mood to do so right then. It seemed she felt the same way, because she snuggled close into him and rested her head on his chest. She soon drifted off to sleep, and he just sat there with his arm around her and marveled at how much his life had changed in such a short time.

Of course, at the time neither of them knew just how big an impact this ritual was going to have on the rest of their lives. Unbeknownst to Hermione, that ritual hadn't been devised solely to cleanse the taint of dark magic. It was also designed to dramatically increase the chance of impregnation. Her birth control never stood a chance.

About nine months later, James Sirius Potter was born. His parents might not have already been married by then if it weren't for him, but they both agreed that all he'd really done was speed up the inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Only a few sentences of dialogue, which isn't my usual style. Hopefully it turned out okay!


End file.
